As We Know It
by xxWannabeWarriorxx
Summary: Living in tribes in the deepest depths of nature these warriors, these survivors, will face their destiny one step at a time..one star at a time. Join Thunderclan on their journey toward the path of Starclan. [Humanized Warriors based in a movement toward the Neolithic Period] [Original Series]


The darkened undergrowth of the trees barely skimmed against her ankles as she trotted past, silently following the two warriors before her. She could make out the path from beyond their heads and could even trace a few miles behind her. Her nose lifted up toward the sky for a brief second a small sniffle of air coming from her before she turned her face over her shoulder to the moons younger sibling trailing just a step or so away. _This should be more exciting. _Their training had only begun on a weeks' time and already their scouting the forest for moss and bedding was becoming a drag. The two apprentice sisters, Moon and Thistle, were becoming impatient.

One could safely assume that the journey to becoming a full fledged warrior and member of the clan should be the most thrilling time in their life, but children just starting this journey would disagree. The basics started with collecting and keeping up with camp tasks, such as moss for bedding, aiding the elders, and other simples. Hunting and patrolling came later in the training. Just like leader and deputy, along with other special positions or titles came with loyalty, hard work, and rightful place.

The clans worked smoothly, or at least, Thunderclan did. Most of the time. Thistle turned her attention away from the daydreaming girl, hopping over a small fallen branch that the mentors latter mentioned so easily took a step over. Shadowfoot (Moon's mentor) was the first to break the silence, stopping the small group of four in their tracks.

"Maybe we should hunt today..." His eyes filtered to the other mature boy next to him, his index finger encouraging his contemplation by scratching lightly within the locks of his matted black hair. He was only 18, the older of the two, tall like all the others in the clan, with broad shoulders and strong bodies build.

Just like him, Thrushpelt (Thistle's mentor), brought one of his index fingers to his face, cupping his own chin before shrugging, "Sure, why not?" His hair was short and sand brown but only tufts could be seen under the leaf halo he wore over it. Just like his warrior friend he was tall, but less broad, with stronger calves and thighs than forearms and shoulders; maybe it was because he was a few moons younger and his upper body wasn't toned completely.

"Or maybe we shouldn't..." Another statement came from Shadowfoot, obviously taking Thrushpelt's careless reply as a sort of indifference.

"I already agreed..."

Thistle blinked; did they remember the apprentices were still here? She looked to her side momentarily, noticing her sister had taken up the spot beside her. Just as Thistle, she was silent listening to the warriors' debate in the moment._ Strange. _Moon wasn't so quiet normally...Thistle took this chance to observe her sibling in the rare exhibit, only taking short glances over her appearance. Unlike herself her sister had a dark gray colour to her long strands of hair, unevenly cut by their mother a year or so ago the length of her hair had grown to a little beyond her shoulders now- it was normal for a girl of 13 to start growing out her hair again, it was sort of a way to distinguish the apprentice from the child, and she didn't have locks. Her hair was straight, tamed (sort of). She had pale green eyes and-Thistle caught sight of her sisters' gaze suddenly, noting that the child was now looking at her in return. She stopped. Smiled. And turned away.

"You're so weird..." Moon mumbled beneath her breath before she was cut off by the now fading conversation of the mentors.

"We're going to hunt..."

"But maybe we really shouldn't..."

"Let's hu-"

"Let's just go back to camp."

"Cool."

Thrushpelt ended his cool with a sudden redirection to the girls in front of him, "When we get back to camp I want you to go check on the elders..."

Shadowfoot intervened, "And Moon I want you to go check on the nursing mothers."

The two looked at each other and nodded. In mirror, the girls looked at each other and nodded. Like mentor like apprentice.

The sun was slowly moving forward in the sky as the four were on their journey back. It was an hour or so walk from the sunning pad to the camp and the rest of the way it was silent. _How dreadfully boring. _Thistle tried looking at her sibling but the girl was looking down at her feet, matching in sync the steps she took behind Shadowfoot. Thistle tried doing the same and then failed, her arms crossing more so along the path from the aggravation. It wasn't their first time out. And it wasn't their last. But training, as a beginner, lost its excitement after a few weeks. She was going to be the best warrior /ever/ and she didn't feel like she could get there if her training was going right alongside her sisters. Shadowfoot and Thrushpelt were indecisive when together but when alone they've come to be some of the greatest warriors she's ever heard of.

Her thoughts ceased their pointless exploration by the time they reached the camp entrance, her eyes blinking once or twice as they passed through the make shift opening between two fallen trees that rested against each other, forest plants draping the space between them to hide the clearing beyond it that sheltered more than 200 people of Thunderclan. There used to be more, or at least, there were stories of how there used to be some over 1000 people in one camp. She couldn't imagine that now at her age. So many have gone to...

"WELCOME TO THUNDERCLAN!"

A voice greeted them at the entrance and Moon practically hissed with disgust. Was that...

"What are you doing here, Riverclan?!" Moon raised her voice and took a threatening step forward, her jaw clenched and hands rounded in to fists.

"I don't know...what are you doing here, Thunderclan?"

"I live here you pea brain and if you know what's goo-"

"Whoa, calm down there, Moon. Just because you guys weren't here when he arrived doesn't mean you should come in and act like you own the place..." Their friend Night stepped up, her jet black waves resting on her shoulders and her crystal eyes beating beyond her jagged bangs and straight in to the huffing Moon. She wore a genuine smile for someone with such an exhausting amount of sarcasm written in her gaze, "be careful what you say, you might just start another war."

The Riverclan boy blinked at her defense, only taking that moment to show his slight confusion before replacing it with a smug look, "Yeah, _Moon, _learn your plac-"

"Shut up." Night cut him off and rested her elbow on the now confused and embarrassed Moon, "it's okay sweetie, I'm pretty sure this meatball over here is harmless enough."

"Hey!" He piped up again, his hand pressing to the center of his chest in an insulted manner before he flipped his calico coloured bangs from his green gaze, "That..is just rude...and I..."

"He came here with two other Riverclan warriors. So, I'm assuming he's just a tag along..." Night cut him off, obviously showing her intentional disinterest in the boy as she cheerfully began petting Moon's head, "Don't pay no mind."

The boy's ego seemed hurt because he turned to Thistle in defeat and cocked a brow, enhancing his boyish features by like 20% on a scale from cute to handsome, "And what about you?"

She stopped, pointing to her own chest, "Me?"

"No-" His face showed disapproval and he sighed, "You're pretty silent."

"She's always pretty silent..."

"And pretty serious."

"And pretty boring..." She finished off what the others were saying, her shoulders rising and falling in a shrug.

"But that's okay..."

"Huh?" Her eyes fluttered in confusion at his statement, giving a look of surprise at the smile he composed. He didn't look much older than her or younger. He was boyishly good looking and had a different body type from the Thunderclan males-he was fit for the water.

"It's okay to be quiet, and serious...and even boring. At least you're not annoying." It was an obvious insult towards the other two girls and he started laughing, but they didn't seem to catch it so he shook his head in amusement, "I'm Oak, by the way, ladies. It's a pleasure to get to introduce myself."

How confusing a creature he was. "Is everyone at Riverclan so weird?" Night furrowed her brows and questioned aloud what everyone was thinking.

"No, it's just him." An older male came over and rested the palm of his hand on Oak's head, sighing, "What have you been doing? I told you to wait at the entrance,"

"You know I can't help myself around such beautiful girls, besides she practically beckoned to me."

Night blushed lightly, whoa, "I did not." The snicker that came from his mouth was cute and the older male shook his head.

"You kids are too young. Especially you, Oak..."

"Hey, whoa, whoa now, I'm /preeeety/ sure I'm going to be 15 soon. You got to start giving me some respect."

"I'll respect you when I die-now I want to see your precious little fanny hiking its self-up the ravine. I know how long it takes for you to get a move on it and I'd like to make it back before Sundown."

"Alright, alright, alright, I'll go...I'll go...just let me say goodbye?"

"Fine, but I'll be waiting for you at the entrance. Make it quick." With that he turned around on his heel and walked away, his oddly long hair whipping around with him before Oak seemed to forget he was even there.

"Your mentor lets you talk to him like that?"

"Well, actually he's kind of the Deputy...but...he's also kind of my dad, so I guess it's cool? I don't know. Don't you guys talk like that?"

"Like you? No, we speak normally. Like normal people."

"I'm sorry to tell you this princess but I don't quite think your idea of normal is all that straight-"

"OAK!"

"That's me...uh, got to go, ladies..."

Well, that was uncomfortably new. Thistle and the three girls exchanged a few looks after he left before Night started laughing and Moon practically pranced over to the feeding area. "What's so funny?" Thistle questioned, genuinely confused at her amusement in what happened.

"He's such a boy. Such a Riverclan boy."

"I...I didn't think there was such a difference between the clans..."


End file.
